


Cast list for Natasha: The Demon Slayer

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [16]
Category: Natasha: The Demon Slayer
Genre: Cast List, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title.  A full comprehensive list of every member that shows up in Natasha: The Demon Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast list for Natasha: The Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> You can all think my beta for this, because she asked for me to do it. 
> 
> This will contain spoilers for the newest piece

Team Natasha

  * Natasha Romanov - The Demon Slayer, Freshman at Shield University.  Friends with Phil Coulson and Tony Stark
  * Phil Coulson - human, no special abilities, Sophomore at Shield University  Closest friends with Natasha Romanov, identifies as a gay man.  He has a history of being bullied by Tony Stark and Clint Barton, but not for the reasons he thinks.
  * Tony Stark - Sophomore at Shield University, was kidnapped by something in the previous summer and has been searching for it since; joined forces with Team Natasha after a date.



Team Natasha Teachers

  * Wanda - Dr. Strange's apprentice and Tony's newest instructor
  * Melinda May - Phil's combat instructor who is interested in vengeance upon an unknown enemy for killing her partner.
  * Thor Odinson - The Bartender at  _The Broken Mug._ He has friends that the evil one is holding against him.  He's teaching Natasha combat skills.



Team Captive

  * Fandral - currently freed, but has no memory of his Asgardian self.  Went by Frankie in the real world and lived in Slovakia.
  * Hogun - currently captive, has no memory of his Asgardian self. Believes his name is name is Hibiki and that he works in a tourist restaurant in Vanuatu
  * Volstagg - currently captive, has no memory of his Asgardian self.  Believes his name is Vilmar Hall and is a football player on the Oklahoma Sooners.



Team Cap

  * Steve Rogers - the male Slayer that was capture, freed by Clint and putting a team together to take on the enemy
  * Clint Barton aka Hawkeye - The Valkyrie's Son, Ally of the Hillfolk.  He has an assortment of magical gear from the Hillfolk.  Took on a mission from the Anansi Fury.
  * Bobbi Morse - One Maria's advisors.  Spent time in the mortal realm as Clint's girlfriend toward the tail end of the senior year. Joined Team Cap when Steve asked.
  * Jessica Drew - Captain of Maria's guards.  She also spent time as Clint's girlfriend during his first year of college.  She has been helping Bruce handle his cursed state.  Joined Team Cap when Steve asked
  * James Rhodes - Went to HS with Phil, Tony, Pepper, and Clint.  Currently living with Tony.  He didn't want to be part of this other world, but somehow has been talked into it.  He's working with Natasha's team, but keeping Cap's team informed.



Hawkeye's Friends and Trainers

  * Annabelle - Clint's Foster Mom and Brunhilda's lover. They share a bond that allows them to talk even if they aren't on the same plane
  * Brunhilda aka The Valkyrie - Clint's other Foster Mom and Annabelle's lover.  She found Clint after something had wiped out the members of the circus and a mixture of mortal and magical means to ensure that he was fostered with her lover Annabelle.
  * Janet - Queen of the Faerie
  * Hank - Janet's Consort
  * Greer - were-tiger that lives in the woods near Annabelle's home
  * Dr. Strange - Mage that lives in the same town as Clint and Phil, though only Clint knows he's a mage.  Everyone else just thinks he's the guy with the really weird bookstore.



Hillfolk

  * Darcy Lewis - The Hillfolk that stayed.  She loves mortal life and is charged with keeping Clint alive, so that he can protect her and the magic in her home.
  * Maria Hill - Queen of the Hillfolk. Faced with fighting their once ally the Slayer or staging a retreat.  Maria chose the honor of keeping their bond with the Slayer.
  * Margaret - DECEASED - Former Queen of the Hillfolk, killed herself to create a magical barrier around their old property and give her people time to get away from the slayer.
  * Izzy Hartley - Guard, Jess left before she could be beat her in a trial by combat



Team Watcher

  * Jasper Sitwell - Currently the Slayer's Watcher.  Not much is known of the him or his allegiances.
  * Felix Blake - DECEASED - Natasha's first Watcher at Shield U.  He slowly warmed up to Natasha and Phil.
  * Alexander Pierce - Head of the Watcher's Council
  * John Garrett - One of Natasha's options for replacing Blake after his death.



Team Evil

  * Yelena Belova aka The Spider - DECEASED - Natasha's roommate and potential Slayer that was corrupted
  * The Soldier - Natasha's new enemy
  * The Master - The man behind the scenes
  * ?? - Whoever captured Tony
  * Amora - the Enchantress, guarding Hogun against from the Slayers.
  * Lorelei - Amora's sister, guarding Volstagg against from the Slayers.
  * Cornelia - real name currently unknown, was guarding Fandral against the Slayers, currently captive by Steve.



Team Normal

  * Pepper Potts - Went to HS with Phil, Tony, Rhodey, and Clint.  Natasha's RA, Tony's ex and is currently seeing someone else
  * Jane Foster - Student on campus, has a major crush on the bartender at _The Broken Mug_
  * Betty Ross - Bruce's lab partner.  She was dating Glenn Talbot
  * Kate Bishop - Potential Slayer



Team Neutral/Unknown

  * Bruce Banner - Phil's roommate.  He got hit by a curse meant for Phil and has disappeared from Campus.  He's been living with the Hillfolk and is occasionally brought in to help Steve's team.
  * Nick Fury - Anansi, His motives are his own, but he does love a good story. He's made deals with Hawkeye and Natasha, though they don't know it.
  * James - Natasha's new classmate.



Team Phil's family and friends

  * Skye - Phil's adopted younger sister,
  * Grant Ward - Skye's current boyfriend
  * Phil's mother
  * Phil's Father
  * Jemma Simmons - friend of Skye's
  * Leo Fitz - friend of Skye's
  * Antoine Triplett - friend of Jemma's



Howling Commandos

  * Dum Dum Dugan - DECEASED - Watcher of Heimdall, ally of Steve Rogers
  * Gabe Jones - DECEASED - Mage, ally of Steve Rogers
  * Jim Morita - DECEASED - Watcher of Heimdall, ally of Steve Rogers
  * James Falsworth - DECEASED - Vampire that feasted on demons, ally of Steve Rogers
  * Jacques Dernier - DECEASED - Werewolf, ally of Steve Rogers



Asgard

  * Frigga - Queen of Asgard, aware of the corruption in Asgard and trying to fight it
  * Odin - King of Asgard, he was corrupted after the male Slayer was captured
  * Heimdall - Guardian of the Bifrost, offered Phil a magic horn to give him the ability to communicate



 


End file.
